The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for additionally forming a metallic patterned film on a semiconductor device for wiring or on an exposure photomask (and X-ray mask) for light shielding. The process and apparatus are used to change wiring routes or detect defective wiring on a semiconductor device or to repair defects or change patterns on a photomask.
There is disclosed in "Semiconductor World" (January 1986, pp. 97-100, by M. Yamamoto) a process and apparatus for repairing the photomask by using a converging ion beam. The process and apparatus is used to form a carbon film useful as a light-shielding film of an optical lithography mask. The ion beam is also used to form a metallic patterned film. The result of investigations in this field is reported in "The 17th Symposium on Ion Implantation and Submicron Fabrication" by D. Takehara et al., March 1986, pp. 153-156. According to this report, the converging ion beam is replaced by a broad rare gas ion beam, and WF.sub.6 or Ta(OC.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.5 is used as a source gas, whereby a film of W or Ta is formed. The thus formed film contains such a large amount of oxygen and has such a high specific resistance of about 1 .OMEGA..multidot.cm that it is not suitable for wiring.
As mentioned above, the prior art is capable of performing maskless film deposition with an ion beam, but is not capable of forming a fine metallic patterned film suitable for adding or changing wiring routes on a semiconductor device or for repairing defects in a metal pattern for X-ray mask.